Love Hate
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: more chapters will be added later  Sebastian and Ciel are already in a sexual relationship...but how will Sebastian handle Ciel wanting more?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sat on his bed, yawning, as Sebastian buttoned-up the front of his night shirt. Sebastian stood up and bowed to his master, and turned to leave.

"Sebastian…Stay here tonight.." Ciel said sleepily as he rubbed his eye. Sebastian smiled and answered, "Yes, my Lord." The butler sat down on Ciel's rather large bed and pulled his young master into a passionate kiss. Ciel kissed him back for awhile, but eventually broke the kiss. "I'm not in the mood tonight…" Ciel said as he fell slowly onto Sebastian. The two fell back onto the bed, and Ciel quickly fell asleep. Sebastian lay there, rather disappointed. His Young Master's arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. "A great demon, that is I, has now been degraded to a _pillow_-no, more like a _teddy bear_," Sebastian thought to himself as Ciel, in his sleep, nuzzled his head against Sebastian's chest. "Well, I haven't slept in six years or so, I might as well catch up on my sleep tonight," Sebastian thought, considering how torturous it would be to be awake the whole night, so close to Ciel, and not be able to touch him.

Sebastian eventually drifted off into his dreamless sleep.

He awoke precisely on time for when he usually has to wake up Ciel in the morning. He gently caressed the side of the sleeping boy's face with his gloved hand, causing him to wake up. Ciel rubbed his eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Today is Sunday, Young Master, so you have the day off. What are your plans for today?" Sebastian asked. Ciel yawned. "Well first off, prepare my bath….and change the sheets," Ciel began. "They do not need to be changed. They were not soiled last night," Sebastian pointed out. Ciel blinked. "What? You mean…we didn't..?" Ciel asked. "I believe your words were, '_I'm not in the mood tonight_,' Young Master," Sebastian stated. Ciel paused for a moment, and then began to laugh.

"You know that wasn't technically an _order_, right? You could have just done it anyway," Ciel continued to laugh. "Some _demon_ you are," Ciel mocked.

Sebastian suddenly slammed his hand against the headboard, right next to Ciel's head, causing him to flinch. His glowing, blood red eyes glared into Ciel's shocked blue one.

"I could _show_ you my demon side, if you _wish_, Young Master," Sebastian threatened. His voice was cold and intimidating, and Ciel just sat there, wide eyed and trembling slightly.

Ciel suddenly let out a deep sigh. "No wonder you rarely sleep," Ciel grumbled, "you're such a grouch when you wake up." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, and he grinned at his cheeky little master. He suddenly scooped up the young lord from the bed and lifted him over his shoulder, instead of carrying him bridal-style like usual. "Time for your bath!" Sebastian said cheerfully. "Oi! Carry me normally!" Ciel yelled as he punched at Sebastian's back. "SE-BAS-TIAN!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian ignored him and carried him the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's Sunday was now over, and he was now back in his room as Sebastian prepared him for bed. He gulped. "Why do I have a feeling that if we do it tonight…he's not going to hold back at all?" Ciel shivered after remembering this morning. He was now dressed in his nightwear and crawled onto his bed. He sat in the middle and stared at his butler, unsure of what he would do. "Good night, Young Master," Sebastian said as he bowed and turned to leave the room. "_What?_" Ciel though as his mouth slightly fell open. "Sebastian!" Ciel called when Sebastian was about to reach the door. His butler paused without turning around. "….Nothing…" Ciel said quietly, and Sebastian left the room. "_Damn_ that demon," Ciel cursed, slapping his pillow in frustration. He sat there, on his knees in the middle of the bed, thinking of what to do. Ciel regretted not stopping his butler, and even considered running after him. "_Damn_.." Ciel growled and punched his bed. Ciel leaned forward onto one elbow, and his other hand snaked under his night shirt. "_Curse that demon_…" Ciel panted, beginning to touch himself. It wasn't long until Ciel was finished, and soiled his bed. "Damn him. I will make him _pay_," Ciel growled.

He flopped down onto his back, his arms stretched out wide as his breathing slowly calmed down. "Why….why would he choose to not stay? Its not like I ever ordered him to lie with me. He was the one he made the first move anyway," Ciel thought as he stared up at the ceiling. "Could it be…" Ciel realized, bringing a hand to his mouth. He realized that the previous night was the first time he showed affection to his butler, besides kissing and having sex. "Could it be, that he was…._offended?_" Ciel thought. He felt himself growing angry. "Well, he _is _a demon, after all. Things like innocent affection would of course make them disgusted." For some reason, this didn't make Ciel feel better. "_That bastard_…" He growled, "I will _not _just have him use me for _sex_. I am _his _Master, not his _toy_."

Ciel didn't know which made him more mad. That his butler was using him….or the fact that he wanted to have an intimate relationship with a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Ciel was enjoying his afternoon tea when a wave of dread washed over him. He realized that by denying Sebastian sex, he was denying himself sex as well. He was now frozen in place, his tea inches away from his mouth. He stayed that way for awhile until he eventually took a sip of the tea, and slammed it back down on the table, splashing it a bit. He ruffled his hair with his free hand, moaning in frustration.

"God damn it," Ciel growled. He was getting more and more annoyed about how often his thoughts were of nothing but that stupid demon.

Sebastian entered the room, bringing Ciel his biscuits and cream that he had ordered. He proceeded to tell Ciel the schedule for the rest of the day. "He keeps talking," Ciel thought, getting annoyed just hearing his butler speak. "Just be quiet already," Ciel thought. He could care less about what the plans for today were. He just wanted him to _shut up already_. "Quiet!" Ciel yelled, tossing his tea cup at Sebastian, who caught it without flinching. "Young Master, this cup was a Christmas gift from your Great Aunt-" Sebastian began. "_Quiet_! Just _leave_! That's an order!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian's calm smile disappeared and he bowed and left the room. Ciel's chest rose up and down in anger.

"God damn it…"


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later, Sebastian returned to where Ciel was. Even though his Young Master ordered him to leave him alone, he still had his schedule for the day, which they were now two hours behind. Sebastian entered the room, and found Ciel right where he had left him, but now asleep. (Ciel had stayed up through most of the night being angry at Sebastian) Sebastian smiled, looking at his now-calm Master's face, who was previously furious. Oh, how he wanted to caress his Young Master's face…How the softness was similar it was to a cat's paws….His hand reached up to Ciel's face, but Sebastian froze right before contact. "_Some demon you are_," Ciel's words echoed through Sebastian's mind. What WAS he _doing_? A _demon_ getting all gushy over a human child. He couldn't believe his behavior recently. A demon should only want a human's soul and body….nothing else.

Ciel mumbled something inaudible in his sleep. A smile slowly crept upon Sebastian's face; he couldn't help it. "Well, I guess being behind schedule for one day wouldn't hurt anything," Sebastian thought as he scooped up the Young Master into his arms.

Sebastian walked down the hallways, heading to Ciel's bedroom. Ciel sighed softly, and mumbled, "_Sebastian_…," and continued to sleep. Sebastian stopped walking. He gently laid a hand on his dear young master's face.

"Ciel…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel slowly awakened, and found himself sitting on his bed and Sebastian unbuttoning the front of his shirt. Ciel flinched and grabbed Sebastian's hands.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel realized his butler was only changing his clothes.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Sebastian asked, grinning. Sebastian's mischievous smile caused Ciel to shiver slightly.

Sebastian placed his gloved hand against the side of Ciel's face. "You're so pale, my lord," Sebastian pointed out. Ciel closed his eyes and leaned his head against Sebastian's hand. For a moment, Ciel had forgotten how mad he was with his butler. Eyes still closed, Ciel could feel himself being pulled toward the demon, until their lips met. Sebastian's arm wrapped around his master's waist, pulling him closer.

"_How did this happen? _I'm_ the master…so then why…why do I feel so powerless…_" Ciel thought as Sebastian laid him down on the bed. His butler then continued to undo his shirt buttons as he kissed and nipped at Ciel's neck.

"_No…stop_…." Ciel heard himself say out loud. Sebastian paused. "Young Master?" He questioned. Ciel brought his hands up to his face, covering his eyes.

"I don't want to be used….like a _common whore_…." Ciel hissed.

"What makes you think that?" Sebastian asked, appalled.

"You're just using me…..its nothing different that a _prostitute_…..I am the honorable… honorable head of the Phantomhive-" Ciel cut himself off. He couldn't finish, he was too disgusted with himself.

"My lord…" Sebastian began, "what makes you think that I am using you?"

"You want nothing but to devour my soul and toy with my body…..nothing else…..I don't want that…" Ciel said, embarrassed about how womanly he sounded.

Sebastian chuckled. He lifted up Ciel's hand and brought it to his face. "I want _everything_ that is my Young Master," he said, and kissed Ciel's hand. Ciel blushed furiously.

"I apologize, my Lord, for it is not too common for a demon to feel this way," Sebastian said. "I was hesitant at first, considering that other demons would see me as a disgrace,"

Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, "but they're not here, now, are they?" Sebastian grinned yet again. Ciel could feel his heart beat begin to race.

"_So then…he wasn't disgusted_…," Ciel thought. Sebastian lifted Ciel up and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ciel thought his heart would burst out of his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian laid Ciel down on the bed. His shirt was now entirely unbuttoned, his small chest now completely exposed. Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck as his right hand rubbed one of Ciel's nipples. Ciel shivered deeply; he was more sensitive this time than usual.

He could feel Sebastian smirk against his neck and feel his warm breath.

"Haaah," Ciel gasped, shivering again.

"How many times have we done this?" Ciel thought. He had lost count. He knew it was less than ten times though. But this time….this time felt different.

Ciel's shorts were now gone, and Sebastian took Ciel's member into his gloved hand.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a sudden serious tone, "You're still dressed. Take off your jacket at least. That's an order." Sebastian paused to look up at Ciel, and then smiled. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian responded. He sat up and unbuttoned the front of his jacket and slipped the jacket off of his shoulders. "Is this enough, my lord?" Sebastian asked, still smiling.

"….And the gloves," Ciel said, blushing slightly. Sebastian quickly removed his white gloves, exposing his black nails and the contract. "..Alright," Ciel said. Ciel shivered as Sebastian's hand returned to his member. This was the first time Sebastian had touched him with his bare hands. Ciel squirmed beneath his butler, trying not to come too early. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried. "Take me already, or else I'll-" Sebastian kissed Ciel, and brought his hand lower between Ciel's legs to his entrance. Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian's fingers slowly entered him. Ciel broke the kiss, gasping for air. His chest rose up and down heavily as Sebastian went deeper and deeper inside of him. "Haa…Haaa…Se-Sebas-" Ciel gasped as he came. Sebastian smirked.

"You could never hold out in time, could you?" The butler teased.

"Be quiet…" Ciel grumbled. Sebastian began to scissor his fingers inside of Ciel, causing Ciel to flinch and cry out.

"My apologies, Young Master. It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"_Be quiet_…" Ciel moaned, his eyes squeezing tight shut as he tried to ignore the pain.

Ciel's eyes reopened as Sebastian kissed him gently. "Alright, Young Master…" Sebastian said as he sat up and lifted Ciel's legs up. "Ahhnn…" Ciel moaned as Sebastian slowly pushed inside him. Once Sebastian was completely inside Ciel, he didn't hesitate to move. "Seb-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, grabbing his butler's shoulders. "Sorry…my lord…" Sebastian gasped as he began to thrust in faster. Ciel cried out again. It hurt; it hurt him so much, but it was so pleasurable at the same time…

The demon lifted Ciel's legs up higher, and continued to thrust in even faster. Ciel's vision was blurred and tear-filled, but he managed to see Sebastian's face….He looked so desperate…. "Sebastian…" Ciel said as he raised a shaky hand up to the side of his butler's face. Sebastian stared at Ciel with his deep red eyes, slowing down a bit as he placed a hand against Ciel's.

"Sebas-" Ciel cried out as he came, and quickly drifted into sleep.


End file.
